


You'll Catch More Flies With Honey (Digital Painting for Pin Me Up Zine)

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Honey, Pin Up Style, Sticky, flower - Freeform, fly trap, pin up, pitcher plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method
Summary: Gabriel waits for his fly with a honey dripper and a carnivorous flower.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Pin Me Up Zine





	You'll Catch More Flies With Honey (Digital Painting for Pin Me Up Zine)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Make sure your honey dripper has the GENUINE ARTICLE, and not any of that imitation HFCS stuff.)
> 
> This is the partner piece to art by wasleichtesart. (Link will be updated when available)

Also available on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLRgsuAl3o7/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/643100293100355584/happy-valentines-day-make-sure-your-honey), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1360931478151041024)


End file.
